The present invention relates to devices used for retaining different types of articles and products.
The present invention is particularly applicable to compact discs and other articles such as items of stationery such as rulers, pens and other items which are normally stored in an office environment but which are frequently being used.
The present invention also relates to audio and video compact discs or other software storage devices such as a computer CD ROM""s, DVD""s, Zip discs, floppy discs etc.
For convenience the present invention will be described in detail with reference to compact discs.
A typical compact disc is used for storing computer software and music. Compact discs are typically stored in plastic cases or boxes. Such storage devices are normally themselves stored in either a drawer or a compact disc storage device such as a CD tower. The problem with the above arrangement is that each compact disc must be effectively stored twice. Firstly the compact disc must be stored in its case and secondly the case must then be stored away. Thus known storage devices and methods generally consists of an arrangement of small demarcated compartments in which the compact discs are stored within their cases. There are also other known storage devices which house only the compact discs without their corresponding cases. These later devices generally house the compact disc in thin sleeves of plastic sheeting material which are often fixed into a book like arrangements so that the individual sleeves form the pages of the book.
During normal use people who use compact discs may find that they need to shuffle between a multitude of discs at any one time.
For example computer users often need to access several different CD ROM discs throughout the course of their day. These discs are often left unprotected out of their cases where they are very likely to become damaged as a result of being scratched by other objects.
A further problem is that because of their physical characteristics, compact discs have a tendency to rest on either of their two flat surfaces and as a result when left out of their protective cases they can be easily damaged. This can occur when one of the two flat surfaces comes into direct contact with a work surface such as a desk top. Alternatively the upward facing surface may easily be damaged when other objects are placed upon it.
The present invention is aimed at providing a storage device which at least alleviates some of the aforementioned problems.
According to the present invention there is provided a device for retaining articles including a support surface having a holding means and at least one holding zone defined by a space between adjacent holding means and wherein the device is able to be placed in a plurality of orientations in which the adjacent holding means are adapted to hold at least one article in the holding zone.
Preferably the holding means comprise holding portions which extend from the support surface.
Preferably each holding means comprises at least one holding member.
It is preferred that the holding means is adapted to immobilise articles in a plurality of orientations.
Preferably the holding means is adapted to hold at least one article in an orientation in which gravity applies a force to remove the article from the holding zone.
According to one embodiment the holding means is adapted to hold at least one article above a ground surface.
According to another embodiment the holding portions are adapted to extend horizontally.
It is preferable that the holding members are adapted to hold an article whereby it is immobilised against the force of gravity or to a predetermined level against other forces acting on the device in use.
According to another embodiment the device may be adapted to be connected to the underside of a surface, whereby the holding members extend downwardly from the supporting surface.
It is also possible for the device to be connected to an irregular shaped surface whereby some holding members extend at different angles to other holding members.
According to another embodiment a plurality of holding members are arranged in predetermined geometrical groups or configurations or unordered configurations.
The holding means is preferably adapted to hold a plurality of articles.
Desirably the holding means is adapted to immobilise articles in the holding zone.
The device may comprise a plurality of holding members aligned in a plurality of rows.
One holding zone may be defined by a space occurring between adjacent rows of holding members. The holding members preferably include holding portions whereby an article is able to be held between holding portions of adjacent holding members.
Each holding member may have at least one holding portion.
Preferably each holding member has a plurality of holding portions.
Each holding portion may be resiliently deformable.
It is preferred that each holding portion comprises a peripheral side wall portion of one holding member.
Each holding member preferably comprises a projection upstanding from the support surface.
The support surface may comprise a base.
The support surface preferably comprises a generally planar base.
The support surface may be resiliently deformable.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for holding articles comprising a support surface having a holding means thereon, the holding means having holding parts defining a holding zone adapted to receive an article whereby the article can be held by adjacent holding parts of the holding means.
Each holding member may comprise a resiliently flexible projection extending from the base.
Preferably each holding member extends at substantially 90xc2x0 upwardly from the base depending on its orientation.
Each holding portion preferably comprises at least one fin extending from a side wall of the holding member with which it is associated.
Preferably each holding portion comprises a web extending laterally from its holding member.
Each fin may extend from a top end of its holding member to a bottom end thereof.
Each fin may increase in lateral width from the top end to the bottom end.
Preferably the device comprises four fins equispaced around the periphery of each holding member.
Each holding member may comprise a cylindrical projection.
The support surface may comprise a lattice portion comprising rows and columns of holes.
It is preferred that a row of holes is aligned with a holding zone.
The rows and columns of holes may be included in rows and columns of base portions.
Each holding member may be located over one of the rows or columns of the base portions.
Each holding member may be located at a junction between rows and columns of the base portions.
Preferably holding members are arranged at respective junctions in rows and columns.
It is preferred that holding portions of the holding members extend laterally across part of an adjacent hole.
Flexing of one holding member preferably results in one fin of the holding member moving downwardly whereby its lower end is able to enter an adjacent hole.
It is preferred that each holding portion extends over a respective one of the holes.
Preferably at least some of the fins are curved downwardly.
According to one embodiment the fins have a convex outer surface.
According to another embodiment the holding members comprise parallel rows of ribs.
It is preferred that the fins comprise gripping means for gripping an article between adjacent fins.
Preferably the gripping means includes a peripheral portion of the fin.
The gripping means may be configured to enhance gripping for example by having articulated edge portions.
Alternatively the gripping means may be finger-like projections such as barbs or other retaining means which extend inwardly from an outer surface of the fin.
According to an alternative embodiment the finger-like projections extend outwardly.
According to another embodiment each holding portion comprises gripping means for gripping an article placed between at least two opposing holding members.
The gripping means may be a plurality of filaments.
Each filament may have barbs or other retaining portions located along their surfaces.
The fins may be made of a flexible material such as plastics and rubber.
Preferably the holding means includes a non-scratching means, which according to one embodiment may be a coating of a non-scratching compound.
It is preferred that the non-scratching means provides sufficient frictional force to ensure an article is held by the holding means in normal use.
The base may have an adhesive backing according to one embodiment.
The base portion preferably comprises thin strips of resilient material.
The holding portions may be in the form of thin strips of resilient material.
According to another embodiment the holding portions may be resiliently flexible.
According to an alternative embodiment the holding means includes holding members, a base and support comprising a plurality of apertures adapted to have respective holding members extend therethrough, when placed on the base support.
It is preferred that the holding means comprises a base sleeve having a plurality of collar portions each located around a respective aperture and having holding portions for holding an article between adjacent holding portions.
The holding portions preferably include fins located around the periphery.
Each holding member may have a cross section which is a geometrical shape such as round, square or triangular.
Each holding member may be in the form of a projection.
Each projection may have a hollow interior.
It is preferred that the lower end of each projection has a hollow interior.
The lower end may comprise a plurality of webs which connect the projection to the support surface.
Each projection may comprise fins joined together by linking means.
Preferably each holding means comprises an upwardly extending wall.
According to one embodiment the walls consist of walls of a slot or groove.
The slot may be the holding zone.
According to one embodiment the holding means comprises rubber finger like columns.
The support surface may be generally curved with a holding region including the holding means.
The support surface may have a generally convex shape.
The support surface preferably includes slots of different length.
It is preferred that the holding members reduce in cross-sectional width from bottom to top.
The holding members may be angled towards an adjacent holding member in an opposite row of holding members defining an opposite side of the holding zone.
According to one embodiment the device comprises a random pattern of holding members.
According to an alternative embodiment the holding means comprises soft deformable plastic material which is adapted to be deformed to create a holding zone.
The holding members may be of different lengths.
The holding members preferably comprise semicircular walls.
The walls preferably are closer together at a bottom end thereof.
According to another embodiment the walls increase in thickness from the top to the bottom end.
The device may be flexible so as to be affixable to the surface of another object.
The object may be curved or may be a fixed structure or irregular in shape.
According to another embodiment of the present invention the holding members comprise projections having bulbous portions at top ends thereof.
At least some of the projections are provided with intermediate gripping means for gripping an article placed between adjacent projections.
At least some of the holding members may be irregular in shape.
According to a preferred embodiment each projection has a generally cylindrical cross section.
According to another embodiment at least some of the projections are upwardly extending members which gradually diverge from an opposite adjacent holding member.
According to another embodiment each holding member comprises a plurality of peripheral webs.
Each web may have varying widths along the length of the holding member.
It is preferred that each of the holding members comprises a plurality of webs facing webs of another holding member on an opposite side of the holding zone.
Preferably the support surface comprises a generally planar body.
The support surface may be in the form of a base having a bottom surface and an upper surface from which the holding members extend.
The support surface may be a flexible body.
The supporting surface may be an article.